grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Eisbiber I dont think the Eisbiber page shoudld be deleted. It does have little information (not why it's being deleted) but, I don't see any other duplicate.. :Please see Category:Eisbiber.-- 17:08, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Dmitri Skantos I dont think we should delete this because he's a "minor character". if we delete this, we should also delete: *Aaron *James Addison *Steven Bamford *Harrison Berman *Delmar Blake *Micah Blake *Roland Blake *Carter Brimley *Lawrence Brimley *Mr. Burgess *Charlotte *Cindy *Holly Clark *Mrs. Clark *Jason Colbert *T.B. Colbert *John Coleman *Faith Collins *Roy Collins *Brian Cooney *Leonard Drake *Serena Dunbrook *Ephram Geiger *Ian Flynn *Camilla Gotleib *Hap Lasser *Grace Kaplan *Lauren and Dustin *Male CSI *Lena Marcinko *Sally Marcinko *Marta *Marvin *Forest McLeary *Anton Mengers *Officer Messina *Orson *Sylvie Oster *Trey Harrison *Natalie Haverstraw *Adolf Hitler *Robin Howell *Hulda *Passenger 2 *Passenger 4 *Passenger 5 *Passenger 6 *Judge Logan Patterson *Reaper *Rocky *Roscoe *Rose *Andy Salazar *Sammy *Doug Shellow *Ryan Showalter *Mason Snyder *Elliot Spinella *Kevin Standish *Woman Believe it or not, there are people i left off this list. I felt it got a bit too long. All of the above characters are of less importance than Dmitri Skantos. So if you want to delete him, you should reconsider your priorities. Roacher26 00:18, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :Many of these pages should be deleted as a part of the process discussed at Grimm Wiki Talk:Community Portal#When a Page Is Needed. If characters are moved to the "Co-stars" page, they should be flagged for deletion using . Some editors have created pages for characters who already appeared on co-star pages. Consensus is needed here. The conversation should be re-opened on the community talk page if required.-- 14:28, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :You can't just delete them because there minor charaters, many of them maybe minior by still had a role in the episode, and that means we should keep them, also pages should be deleted if there's a problem with them, if they is already one on the same topic, if its nonsense or if its not needed, not because the charater didn't have the largest role. :And another thing, Dimitri wasn't a minor charater, he was the secondary agonist of the whole story, he was also one of the central plot points of the story, and he also had more screen time than some recuring charaters, he deserves a page, he may have only appeared for about twenty minutes all together, but he was still a major point in the episode. General MGD 109 15:07, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :As theres been no reply, can we take it he can be removed? General MGD 109 09:23, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm confused, because Demitri has been removed from the co-star page and replasced by "Demitri's Uncle," who I think is Gus Pappas. Gus appears on the episode page without links.-- 12:34, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Well then re add him on the page, and/or add a link for his uncle, but can we remove the delete tag, as there is no reason to remove the page, there is no reason to delete minor charaters pages, they just require less atention than major charaters one's, and he also wasn't a minor charater he was the episodes secondary agonist, which should qualify him a place. General MGD 109 11:15, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Central character for an episode...definitely not minor. Keep. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 18:41, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Please do not delete Wesen Relations I don't think Wesen Relations should be deleted because it has the potential to show all Wesen biology, ancestry, evolution and speciation. Also, I do not know how to make a blog post. :You obviously DO know how to do blog posts because you're putting your fan fiction there. Deleting.-- 01:33, May 24, 2012 (UTC) I've been here a period of maybe a day or a little more and already someone wants to delete me.....nice. If you can't speak your mind and talk passionately about something relating to this show--then what's the point? Current candidates I agree that everything currently nominated for deletion should be deleted. 00:40, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :All done.-- 00:48, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Amelia Rose Do not delete Amelia Rose as Olivia Sutton in Grimm because possible recurring role. :Okay, we'll defer for now.-- 17:42, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::I think the page should be deleted for now. If she does appear again, then the page can be remade/restored. :::Is there any info or hints that says she could be back? ::::I doubt that Amelia Rose Blair will be back. There are a lot of links to her character, Sarah Jennings. I'd say drop both. I can do the grunt work.--[[User:Gaarmyvet|'Jim in Georgia' ]] [[User Talk:Gaarmyvet|'Talk' ]] 17:48, July 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::Different Amelia Rose, Jim. This is talking about the one who portrayed Olivia Sutton in and her page was deleted long ago it looks like (maybe by me). We shouldn't delete Amelia Rose Blair since she was a guest star and all other guest actors have a page. Just co-star actors don't get pages often. ::::::--[[User:Gaarmyvet|'Jim in Georgia' ]] [[User Talk:Gaarmyvet|'Talk' ]] 18:25, July 16, 2015 (UTC) 'Assordissant' I think that we should leave this item with its own page, since there were no other single episode objects in this episode. I'll write some text to explain its use when I re-watch , as all I remember about its appearance was hthat it was part of the sub-plot involving Monroe being "creative" in the shop. Another reason for keeping it on its own page is that if more medical items ae show, then a new category could be created, and we could then give the Nez-soufflet and that needle thing used by Stefania on Adalind their own pages, since the weapons category looks funny with a weapon called "The Good Shepherd/Objects" which refers to Nick's Maul and is the only object on that page. Dragonfighter1 (talk) 03:56, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Comics I only added the page as it is a link on the top bar. Dragonfighter1 (talk) 06:44, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Seasons I only added this page as it is link on the top bar. Dragonfighter1 (talk) 06:46, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Palms Motor Hotel Hey, PDX, I was going over a few episodes and it occurred to me that a few filming locations in Grimm have been used several different times over the past few seasons, some more than others. Palms Motor Hotel was the most recent , so I just started with that place, but I agree it's probably a more minor location compared to a few others. I just saw your edit, so before I add additional pages, do you think it's worth making a page for these other locations? I put the episodes in which they appeared next to them for reference. *The Hotel Deluxe , , , *Brasserie Montmartre , , There are a few other hotels/motels that have been frequently used too (Governor Hotel, Viking Motel), but I haven't yet looked at all the episodes they appeared in, though I know the Governor Hotel was sometimes used for scenes in Austria. User:Grimmaniac(talk) 20:35, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :Locations have appeared multiple times on occasion, but most of the time they don't play a large role in the episode and it just happens to be the place that characters stay or something. I'm not sure if we even need an article for Union Station. ::Ok, that sounds fine. I don't think most fans really research the film locations anyways, unless you're a local from Portland or somewhere nearby. Should Bramble Haus and Von Hamelin Music Institute have pages too? Or are those exceptions because they were a major part of the plot in their respective episodes (I would say Bramble Haus more than Von Hamelin though)--Grimmaniac (talk) 16:45, April 2, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm not sure if they need pages. Usually single episode locations don't get a page. Adolf Hitler I would agree with deleting the Adolf Hitler page except for it linkage to the Coins of Zakynthos.--[[User:Gaarmyvet|'Jim in Georgia' ]] [[User Talk:Gaarmyvet|'Talk' ]] 19:18, May 3, 2015 (UTC)